tick tock, tick tock, tick tock
by no white horse for me
Summary: "'He loves me more than you ever have.' You hiss to him before your eyes flutter closed." Camille-centric. physical abuse. angsty. Now complete
1. Chapter 1

_tick tock. tick tock. tick tock._

The sound fills your ears, a constant reminder. Your fingers twitch. It's taking all of your self-control not to lean over and smash the thing, watch as the glass cracks. You think of the way the little hands announcing the time will shudder and then draw to a complete stop. You smile.

_tick tock. tick tock. tick tock._

It won't shut up. You don't understand why it won't shut the fuck up. The hands tick closer to five, and your nails dig into your skin, sending shivers down your spine and leaving 10 perfect half-moons against the soft canvas of your leg.

_tick tock. tick tock. tick tock._

It's starting to piss you off now. Give it a few minutes, a small voice whispers inside your head, and eventually the clock will be shut off. He won't care if he breaks a clock – who gives a fuck? You'll replace it, just like you do every day. Or you'll fix it.

_tick tock. tick tock. tick tock._

2 minutes to five. It's drawing closer. You can almost hear him walking up the stairs, his breathing heavy, and a nasty smirk curling his lip as he waits for the perfect moment. As the minute hands ticks over 4:59, your breath catches. You watch silently and painfully as the hour draws to a close and a new one begins. But for you, it's the beginning of the end.

_tick tock. tick tock. tick to-_

It cuts off, and you look up, fear showing clearly through your eyes. He's standing above you, smirking as he always does. You don't even brace as he reaches down a long fingered hand and wraps it around your throat. He drags you to your feet, gasping, and you fight against his tough grip, clawing at his arm with your sharp nails. But he won't release, no matter how much you scream or fight and push against him. He shoves you against the wall so hard your head cracks against it – you see spots before your eyes – a dull roar in your ears.

_Pretty boy won't save you now, will he?_

He punches you in the nose and you scream in pain. The sound ricochets off the silent apartment walls and you taste blood in your mouth. A steady reminder that this is real.

_Nothing can save you now._

You were 20 that day. The day that the man who promised to keep you safe, to love and to hold you, through sickness and through health stole your innocence. But he never kept those promises. He didn't keep any promises. Because he knew. He knew the truth about you.

_You were in love with someone who wasn't yours to love_.

You feel something tighten around your neck – _a rope_ – and you scream and kick and fight against it, trying to rip it off, but your attempts are futile and eventually your hands fall to your side as all the breath leaves your body and you start to shake. It tightens, and he leans in close.

_This is for not loving me when it should have been me first. Because he never loved you like I did._

You should keep your mouth shut, because it will save your breath, but you are determined to prove him wrong. '_He loves me more than you ever have_.' You hiss to him before your eyes flutter closed.

You were 20 that day. You were trapped inside a marriage that you shouldn't have been. You were in love with your husband's best friend. But your husband wasn't the only one who broke promises. Your mother's dying words were something that rang through your head for 10 years.

_Promise me you'll marry someone who loves you._

You didn't.

That day was the day you drew your last. That was the day when your husband – _if he could even be called that_ – finally crossed the line and took your life because of jealousy. And the boy you loved arrived too late. You knew he would because your screams weren't that loud, as much as _he_ dared you to.

_tick tock. tick tock. tick tock. _

**Here you go. i can actually vouch for the fact that this was written in 5 minutes. alright, so i'm setting you homework...kinda. i want you to figure out who the two boys are - Camille's husband and the boy she's in love with. and i will update another chapter with a full blown ending and who won the question/answer. so it's like a fanfic comp. whoever wins will...get something in return from me that they can choose but it has to be reasonable! so, get to thinking! and both boys are part of BTR. so it's not steve. therefore, if you thought it was him...NAHHHHHHH!  
>HPloveofmylife<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

You weren't supposed to fall in love with someone who wasn't yours to love. But you thought you were in love with someone else – _a brown haired, hazel-eyed beauty with rippling abs_ – and you made the mistake of marrying him.

_Don't marry him, Camille. He won't love you like I can._

Promises, promises, fucking promises. That seems to be all there is: empty promises, unfinished sentences, pauses and gaps that no one seems to be able to fill.

_Like I can_.

And you are now forever silenced – your lips an eerie blue, your hair clotted and matted beneath the casket and only because you were too scared to speak out about the man who promised to hold you, protect you and love you.

Your name is Camille Roberts.

You were murdered by your husband.

James Diamond.

And all because you were in love with the wrong boy.

Logan Mitchell.

Your name is Camille Roberts.

And today, at 5:13pm, you breathed your last breath and were silenced forever.

_tick tock. tick tock. tick tock._

**Heya! So, seeing as no one else replied to my challenge, I am forced to give away the answer now. Murderer: James Diamond. Love/lover: Logan Mitchell. Sorry if the characters appear a bit OOC. But, the winner of my challenge was...tank602! You were the first person to answer the challenge with the right answer, so you win! I don't really know what you'd like me to do for you, but if you come up with any ideas, go for it! Thanks, everyone.  
>HPloveofmylife<strong>


End file.
